Outlaws of Love
by lsabellaSwan
Summary: One-shot. What if Bella got changed but then she realize that she isn't in love with Edward anymore. Jacob is the one, His blood calls for her and he is imprinted on her. What would Edward do? What would Nessie do? Will Jake be with Bella even if she's a vampire? If I get more views then this might be a story.
1. Chapter 1

I never given much thought to how I'd spend eternity. I just had a simple thought and that was to be with him forever. It wasn't until I got changed into the life of a heartless cold predator is when I realize that there is more than this. I thought that he was the one I love truly until I woken up to reality. First I am a vampire, second there is a something in my body that thirst for this blood I am smelling and third that I am not unconditionally in love with Edward.

I waited behind the tree in fear that Edward would hear me and ask if I'm done hunting which I was. It was just this scent is driving me crazy. A heart beating in a chest of someone human but not quite. The blood is calling me as I feel my throat ache as my eyes bled the color red. I walk slowly behind the person and realize it was a familiar scent. My eyes closed as I felt him turn around and look back at me. "Bella" He whispered.

"I-Uh..I can't remember your name" I said feeling bad for him but hell his blood smells delicious. "Jacob" He responded and I open my eyes and look into his. I felt lighter than before which I never knew could exist. There was this awoken connection that made myself light-headed and intrigue by his existence. Jacob stroke my cheek as his heart pounded twice as fast than normal. "Beautiful… cold… impossible… "he said dazzled by my appearance. I swallowed hard and pulled away feeling like I did something wrong. "I always knew you were meant for me Bella. Now legends just proved it…why now? Why as this?" He asked balling his fists closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Bells but I gotta go" He growled and then phased before running away.


	2. Chapter 2

Situations like this call for a full day in my room. I can't believe this I felt this pull towards Jacob that I never felt like with anyone, not even Edward. "My wife you have come back from hunting, how was it?" Edward appeared out of nowhere, which I should get used to now, and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind planting kisses on my shoulder as I tense up he stopped. "It's fine really Edward, I just want to go see our daughter Renesmee" I replied clearly as a vampire I can lie better than I did when I was human. "Of course love she's downstairs" He whispered in my ear it was clear to me that his voice no longer sounded as silky and alluring that it once was.

I walked downstairs without wasting any energy really and appeared in the living room in no time. "She's beautiful" I whispered as I took baby Renesmee in my arms. She had big chocolate brown eyes and her hair started to appear as a reddish brown. She looked more like months rather than a week old. "She's growing rather fast" Carlisle explained and looked back at me "Emmett saved her life as well… Jacob tried to kill her as soon as your heart stopped beating" I gasped and handed Rose my child as I ran out the door. "JACOB EPHRIAM BLACK WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled as I ran through the trees as fast as my vampire speed allowed me. A wolf howl from the distance before it stopped. Edward arrived beside me "Bella it's not what you think! Jacob thought you were truly dead and he blamed the baby more than he blamed me! He wanted to kill it because he felt the baby was a vampire that took your life!" He said very fast only a vampire can understand this. "BUT I-WHY would he do this? Or think of this! That's my daughter!" I yelled still running until I noticed something wrong.

"Edward?" I asked turning my head stopping in my tracks. "No-Fucking-way!" He growled as Jacob, in wolf form came up to up smirking. I raised a brow in confusion until Edward spat out the word "He _imprinted_ on you." I stared at Jacob to as I thought to myself _no wonder that's how I felt when I first saw you. _I always felt like the hole in my chest was gone when I was with him. Now I know why and I didn't get why it took him this long to imprint on me.

"She just started this life style not too long ago Jacob, how can she hate herself?" Edward spoke causing me to stop dozing out. "I thought so too but now that she saw you and I know about this I wish I should've let her kill you" He respond to Jacob's thought. I glared at Jacob trying my best to stay mad at him but it wasn't easy so I just turn around and ran back to the house.

"Bella, honey where is Edward? Did he show you the surprise yet?" Esme asked looking at me and I shook my head. "Well he should soon because I'd like you too to tour it real soon" She replied before leaving. I sighed and sit on the couch wondering how am I going to endure this new life when I just found out Jacob imprinted. "Everything okay Bella?" Alice asked taking a seat next to me. "Not really, it's just I want to have a good life with him but I'm not even sure of that" I said honestly. "Well Bella you just got changed I know it may be hard for a while but you'll get used to it I'm sure" She assured me giving my shoulder a light rub before standing up. I nodded and made a mental note _Ask Edward what or where is this surprise and I must try to figure out this lifestyle and somehow find a way to do it without hurting anyone I love. _


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee grew right in front of me and I was just amazed that the fact she was now a teenager. She looked like my sister or a younger one and I have been trying so hard. It's been a couple of months since I got this vampire life all under control but I felt like I was still dying. I sat my legs folded close to my chest as I read the letter Jacob wrote me. There is no way around this Bella, I have been trying my best to remove it and just move on from you but it's impossible.

_Bella I hate what you have become but I still love you, not like before.. It's strong and it's driving me crazy. I will be here tonight at 7:00 so tell everyone to go hunting. Except Edward. He must be there. _

_Sincerely Jacob Black._

He thinks he can come whatever he pleases? Oh this just can't be good. I've been trying hard to shield these pain I am feeling but it's not as easy as it sounds. I am weak when it comes to Jacob Black. And now come to think of it it's 4 minutes to 7 what am I going to do? I stood up and closed my eyes. "Everyone can you guys please go hunting? I need to spend some quality time with Edward" I open my eyes and look around before feeling Edward's breath on my neck "Love everyone is already gone to hunt. Why do you have in mind to do?" He asked. "I-Uhm well there's this letter that was from Jacob and now he's coming here right.." I was disturbed by a knock by the door. "Oh great the dog is here" Edward remarked before walking to the door.

"I won't be here long because this house reeks of leech so I'm going to just tell you what I am here for then I'll go okay?" Jacob said glaring at Edward before looking at me. I swear if I was still human I would probably have a heart attack. The way he looked at me just made me breathless which I find it weird that a vampire to be swoon by Jacob but hey I almost forgot this werewolf imprinted on me.

"Why did you have to do this? Imprint on my wife. This is nonsense. What do you want besides her?" Edward asked. "I can't stay away from her anymore Edward can't you see that distance is hurting her as well?" He remarked as I immediately turned away from him. "Edward, he's right. I tried to avoid him and I am surprised Jacob is still alive. It worried me sick and I felt such agony and I felt like I was living all of the world's darkest and most painful torture in my whole months away from him. I can't live without him by my side Edward and I love him…" I admitted and sighed looking at Jacob then at Edward.

"You said if she chooses me that you'll let her go!" Jacob growled. "Yes I know what I said! But I just got to think of this. I got to get the papers ready to file for divorce" Edward said with thick agony dripping in his voice. My heart felt like it could beat again but it got a tiny squeeze at the pain Edward is going through but I can't live with someone I don't love anymore. It doesn't feel right. "Mom, Dad I'm back from hanging out with Molly and…Hello" Nessie grinned and waved at Jacob. "I've seen you before I swear but I am not sure when..Oh wait Jacob right? My mom talk to me all about you" She continue to talk. "Oh really? Well Ness that's interesting" Jacob muttered.

"I'll go set up the papers for it tomorrow okay? Now leave Jacob before I change my mind" Edward said before going upstairs. I exhaled sharply as Jacob left by slamming the door. Something isn't right. Jacob seemed more than willing to have me as his and Edward seemed in pain at first but then he decide to give Jacob what he wants. Why? There is something wrong here. "Mom he is cute isn't he? But don't you love dad?" Nessie asked. " 's not worth talking about, but Ness just know not all things work out the way you thought it would be. Don't marry until you are more than certain that he is the one" I said before walking upstairs to talk to Edward.

[[A/N: Reviews are welcome always! If you want me to continue then I need your reviews, plus check out my other story Shattered Decisions Thank you! ]]


End file.
